Down by the Leaky Lake
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Raj has a recollection down by the Leaky Lake of the relationship between Lazlo and Clam and how they came to be. SLASH , LazloClam , RajNina .


****

Down by the Leaky Lake

By _DemiHuman123_

****

----------------------------------------

I don't own the TV Show Camp Lazlo. I don't own Lazlo, Raj, Patsy, Nina, or the angsty Edward. Cartoon Network and Joe Murray owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

****

----------------------------------------

****

COUPLE: Lazlo / Clam , Raj / Nina

****

RATING: PG-13 - Kissing, Slashiness

****

INSPIRATIONS: This one goes out to Anime Blob, who requested a fic featuring the couple of Lazlo and Clam. So here ya go, little one! Yay!

****

----------------------------------------

_"Cannon ball," Lazlo screamed as he dove into the lake. After splashing under the surface for a few seconds, he reappears, flinging water everywhere. He continued to splash around the lake for a few minutes before getting tackled from behind, submerging under the water again. Once resurfaced, he turns around for a moment, and smiles a the sight._

"Wet fur," his companion, an albino pygmy rhino named Clam, screamed as he lunged forward and embraced him friend happily. More happily then regular friends would in fact. After clinging onto the monkey, Clam just stayed in that position for a few moment before screaming something about fish, and began to dolphin skip along the water. Lazlo laughed happily and followed in same formation.

"Hey Raj," said a voice interrupting Raj, an elephant from India, who was deep in thought.

He was happily sitting on the side the Leaky Lake dock near Camp Kidney, observing his two best friends play around in the water.

"Raj," said the voice again, a little louder than before.

The elephant turned his head to see his girlfriend, a giraffe by the name of Nina, staring at him contently.

"Are we going to Prickly Pines to eat or not," she asked in a cute begging kind of tone.

Getting up from the dock, Raj looked at his amour with peaceful eyes, "okay, okay. Just let me get out of these trunks."

Nina giggled a little, "that's a funny joke Raj," she said as she scampered off.

"What joke," he asked.

Unaware that what he just said was a joke, Raj shrugged and made his way back to the Jelly Cabin to change into something nice. He turned around one last time to give his friends a wave goodbye, knowing that they knew where he was going. They wave back, and Raj walks away.

Happy with how things turned out…

Where did it began. I think it began a few years ago, when we were still pretty young. Maybe around eleven or twelve. Clam had always been hyper and clingy, but after his twelfth birthday, he just kinda started to act a little differently than usual. And different for Clam is a big deal.

He started giving some of the guys at Camp Kidney weird looks. Edward, Samson, Slinkman, myself, and especially Lazlo. I couldn't quite figure his expressions out. They were kind of a cross between a blush and something sad. I asked him about it a few times and I always got the same answer:

"Just watching."

Watching what? Lazlo told me not to worry about it. "Clam's always doing stuff like this," he told me. But it was different this time. Those looks… They were… different.

I figured it out when we were all fourteen years old, thanks to my freshmen high school Health classes. At least at that point, I thought I figured it out. There wasn't any other way to find out. Well, except maybe asking him, and that's what I did.

"Do you… like girls, Clam?"

Clam never one was to hold secrets well, at least secrets with himself.

"Just Watching," he said smiling and looking toward Lazlo, who was still oblivious to the situation.

That was the first time I figured it out. Clam liked Lazlo. Clean and simple. The real problem was trying to get Lazlo to figure that out. He was completely ignorant to what most people had to say. Unless it had to do with a person's feelings, or a fun time. I mean, he still doesn't know how much Pasty Smiles likes him, and she's told him beyond a countless number of times.

For the first few months of knowing, I decided to do what every straight male friend would do in a situation like this… not talk about it. I tried anyways. Now that someone knew about Clam, that's all he wanted to talk about. Which guy is cuter? Who do you think would go out with me? Do you think Edward and Samson are the same as me. It was the same questions most of the time, just phrased differently. I didn't mind, but I wasn't able to ask the same questions to him about girls. It always led back to him. But I guess I could understand, he was new to this. I could cut him some slack.

The end of that summer came, and that was the day Clam asked me something. Something I'm sure he had been planning for a while.

"Help me… get Lazlo."

And that was it. I didn't get a chance to answer back. The bus taking me to the airport came, and I got shoved on. I spent all of my sophomore year trying to figure it out. I made an attempt to e-mail him, but got nothing. Snail mail didn't work either, and neither did phoning him. I learned half way through the year that Lazlo couldn't get a hold of him either. I was a little worried.

Summer came, and thus did a very strange summer. Clam was there.

"Why didn't you mail us back," Lazlo asked him a little sad and angry, "we were worried about you."

But Clam didn't answer back. He just said, "sorry," and then buried himself under the covers on his bed. Clam depressed was a problem. No… more of a panic. Nobody except me in this cabin really got depressed. Usually, the closest to depression Clam or Lazlo got to was just hysterical crying. Lazlo and I were worried.

We kept asking, but didn't get anything. About half way through the summer, I found out through some good ole fashioned hacking in the camps computer. After worming my way through to his home PC, I discovered that Clam did try to e-mail us. All through the school year. I opened up a few of the outbox letters and found a few things.

**"Dear Raj…"**

"…can't wait for summer…"

"…school's boring…"

"…tie-dye!"

"…little worried…"

"…parents…"

"…I think they found out…"

"…don't feel good…"

"…what if Lazlo doesn't like me?"

"…parents know…"

"…talking, about not letting me go to camp…"

"…not bad, I'm not bad…"

I wasn't pleased with what I saw. In short, the ones that came to me were the usual things we got from him, but about January, it got surprisingly dark. Somewhere along the lines, Clam's parents found out, and they weren't pleased. Clam left to camp from an unhappy household. Poor guy. I ran off to comfort him. He and I spent the day, without Lazlo, talking about his parents, everything that happened while Lazlo and I were gone, and all he had to go through. I told him that his parents "just need some time to warm up to the idea." He agreed and gave me a big hug.

The next day, he was good as new. Same old Clam. Lazlo asked me what I did, and I told him that the Emo Clam was actually a clone sent to try and make everybody sad. So the real Clam and I beat him and the evil queen bee, saving the world. I think Lazlo liked that story.

After a little bit of Summer fun, Clam asked me to do a favor.

"Go off somewhere."

The plan was to make it look like I was lost and have he and Lazlo look for me. That was going to be the time in which he was going to confront our monkey friend. So I told them that I was "going for walk," wink, wink, and that I would be back later. In reality I just walked around the cabin and hid under the floor for a few minutes until they ran off into the forest to look for me. Once they were gone, I went back into the cabin and tried to take a nap. I couldn't though. I was too worried about Clam. Wondering if he would be okay. I left the cabin in search of them. Just to check on them. I wasn't spying or anything. I just wanted a quick glance. I found them alright…

Looking through the woods I stumble upon the two of them. Lazlo, pushed up against a tree, with Clam already happily attached to his mouth. I would have left them alone, if I hadn't stepped on a twig.

"Hey," Lazlo screamed breaking their kiss, "there's Raj."

I caught a lot of back lash from Clam later that night. But, not as much. He was rather happy. He got to first based with Lazlo. Though, he wouldn't be happy for long when he found out that Lazlo was still completely oblivious to Clam.

"Clam just got really friendly," he told me.

After a month of Clam being all clinging an kissing, I had to sit Lazlo down and give him the details. Even then, I still think he thought Clam was just being really friendly. So I told Lazlo, "why don't you just kiss him." Lazlo scratched his head and decided he would do just that. When he did, I think it finally summed everything up in his mind. He got it! And they became inseparable…

The next summer was when I started to date Nina. She had always had something on me, so I decided to give her the chance and take her to diner. After that, we just sort of fell into our relationship. I guess it was the same with Lazlo and Clam. I didn't see much of them. During the times the three of us did go out, they were always cuddling and kissing on each other. Didn't get much friend time in. Nina saw this though, and had to give them a talk. And by talk, I mean screaming at them about public relations, and having me round when we're trying to have friend nights. They agreed and were better for the most part.

"We're sorry Raj," Lazlo said, "We'll be better next time."

By that, he really meant that two months from now, Clam and I are going to go for walks in the woods and disappear in explicably, returning the next morning laughing in an embarrassing way.

"You know what their doing out there," Nina laughed reading a book while sitting in my lap.

"I don't wanna talk about," I tell her. There are just some things I don't want to hear about.

She just laughs and gets her giggles out it, "you have to admit. They make a cute couple though."

"They do. A monkey and a rhino. A two male couple making life all around them just as weird as they are. Their perfect for each other."

"You know what," she asks repositioning herself on my lap.

"What," I ask her wrapping my arms around her.

"We should go to Leaky Lake before we go out tonight…"

"Okay. Sound good to me."

__

"Are we going to Prickly Pines to eat or not," she asked in a cute begging kind of tone.

Getting up from the dock, Raj looked at his amour with peaceful eyes, "okay, okay. Just let me get out of these trunks."

Nina giggled a little, "that's a funny joke Raj," she said as she scampered off.

"What joke," he asked.

Unaware that what he just said was a joke, Raj shrugged and made his way back to the Jelly Cabin to change into something nice. He turned around one last time to give his friends a wave goodbye, knowing that they knew where he was going. They wave back, and Raj walks away.

Happy with how things turned out…

------------

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay! Yet another CL slash fic. This one was a request from Anime Blob. I hope you liked it! In case none of you have noticed, my other favorite couple in this series is Raj/Nina. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

__

So until next fic…

Adieu…


End file.
